


sick day

by weegee1204



Series: Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, brief NSFW references, minor depictions of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegee1204/pseuds/weegee1204
Summary: Janus and Remus take care of their boyfriend.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge!](https://emy-loves-you.tumblr.com/post/639397525381611520/sanders-sides-unpopular-ships-challenge)

Logan stood in the middle of the living room like a trapped animal. Before him, Janus and Remus stood side-by-side in identical stances.

“You truly don’t have to do this,” Logan said.

“Wanna bet?” Remus replied. Janus nodded, fingers twitching in a loose fist at his side.

“Very well,” Logan said, and took off running.

He got about six feet away before he promptly lost his balance, slipped on the hardwood, and fell face first into the couch.

“Oh, good,” Janus said. He moved over to the couch and swiftly sat on Logan's legs to keep his boyfriend from escaping. "I was worried I'd have to wrestle you down myself."

"I'll get the stuff," Remus said as he slipped out of the room, but Logan didn’t respond in favor of wriggling weakly under Janus’ weight.

“I’m not going to do it,” he hissed.

“Stop fighting,” Janus replied in favor of acknowledging his boyfriend’s uncharacteristic hostility. “You haven’t eaten all day, and you’re sweating again.”

Logan sighed in aggravation and dropped his face into the pillow. “I ate breakfast.”

Janus raised an eyebrow. “Correction: you haven’t eaten all day without throwing up immediately after.”

More grumbled protests came from the pillow as Remus walked back into the room.

“Flip him,” he told Janus, all business. In one swift motion Janus was off Logan’s legs, flipping him onto his back, and straddling his shins once again. For once, Logan didn’t protest; his face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and he reached up to rub his temples at the sudden movement.

Remus’ eyes softened as he knelt by Logan’s head. “Sorry, smexy, but you gotta take your medicine.” He gestured to the bottle in his hand. “We can do it quick.”

Logan glowered up at him. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a child.”

“Don’t act like a child then, darling,” Janus snapped back. He would’ve said something else incredibly witty about how difficult Logan was when he was sick, but his words died on his tongue when Logan seemed to _wilt_ as Remus poured the sickly pink liquid into the medicine cap.

Janus made a distressed noise in the back of his throat. So did Remus, who set the medicine back onto the coffee table in order to gently smush Logan’s cheeks.

“I promise, promise, promise, I will do unspeakable things to you as a reward for taking your medicine,” he swore over his boyfriend’s smushed face.

“I absolutely won’t do any of that, but you still need to take it,” ” Janus said lovingly, grabbing Logan’s clammy hands and squeezing them. Logan sighed, exhausted and anxious and so in love he couldn’t breathe. (His lack of breath was probably due to the rather intense congestion he was feeling right now, but his boyfriends always brought out the hopeless romantic in him.)

“I’ll take the goddamn medicine,” he muttered through his smushed mouth. Remus smiled brightly and dropped a kiss on his boyfriend’s head, while Janus leaned down to peck kisses along the backs of Logan’s hands.

“Our sweet, sweaty sweetie,” Remus cooed. 

“So _brave_ for drinking the big, bad, children’s flu medicine,” Janus continued.

Logan sighed. “Stop bullying me and give me sick day couch cuddles.”

His boyfriends didn’t stop teasing him, because of course they didn’t, but when the two of them were sick and ailing a few days later, Logan was more than happy to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [olliedollie1204!](olliedollie1204.tumblr.com)


End file.
